The Christmas Tree
by sasyst
Summary: Christmas with the Crystal Maiden (Secret Santa 2017)


Dota

The Christmas Tree

Secret Santa

by Aditu 

Rylai, the Crystal Maiden, opened the door of the house. It was way too early in the morning for Tresdin to be awake so she didn't bother with knocking. The door was unlocked anyway so she simply entered.

Maybe she could prepare breakfast or something for when the Legion Commander woke up. As soon as she saw the living room, she supposed she'd not do that. She'd probably try not to touch anything here, at all.

The house was a mess. It was dirty and untidy, lots of stuff lying around everywhere. There wasn't even a way through the room, one had to step on things or jump over them. Clothes, weapons, armour but also food, bottles and… Rylai frowned. She didn't want to know what some of these things were.

The Maiden just wanted to leave and wait outside, when she heard a battle cry and, out of pure instinct, ducked underneath a sword clearly aimed to take her head off. "Tresdin!"

Her heart had skipped a beat and was now racing furiously in her chest as she squatted on the floor. That had been a close call. Why did the Legion Commander attack her like some maniac?

The female warrior was completely naked, gripping a giant blade with both hands. Her hair was tousled from sleep, her skin flushed, her breasts heaving and her eyes unfocused. She had definitely just gotten up, had maybe heard someone entering her house and had charged without checking who it was first. When she heard her name, she stopped and blinked, her gaze locking on the crouching woman.

"Oh, Rylai." Tresdin, the Legion Commander, took a step back and lowered her weapon. Her expression was sheepish as she scratched her head with one hand. "Um, sorry?"

Rylai expelled a breath and slowly got up. "Nice greeting."

"Well, has no one ever told you not to sneak up on a warrior? I heard someone, I attacked."

"I wasn't sneaking." She put her hands on her hips. "And besides, we have an appointment."

The still naked Commander frowned and dropped her hand. "We have?" She looked outside, at the rising sun. "This early? You sure I agreed to that?"

"In two days is Christmas. We have our annual appointment, like we had the last fifteen years or such."

"It's what?!"

Of course the woman wasn't aware a whole year had passed. She was so lost in her training and fighting and whatever wars she participated in that she always lost track of time. It was a wonder she was at home and Rylai didn't have to go looking for her somewhere.

Last year she'd had to go to one of these battle arenas to find her. The Commander had been participating in one-on-one fights there, trying to best the champion. She would've probably been able to defeat the huge beast but she had promised Rylai to help her every year. So she had left the arena with the Maiden. She had probably gone back later to end what she had begun.

The Legion Commander shook her head. "That at least explains why it has been freaking cold outside for the last weeks. I've already feared I might've gotten soft. But when it's actually winter I can as well put some warmer clothes on." She looked down her body.

Rylai's gaze followed and she smiled. Tresdin was extremely good-looking. Her body was muscled from all the fighting she did, strong arms, wide shoulders and a clearly defined six-pack. Her breasts were nice, not too big, not too small, but firm. She wasn't skinny or something, and her body would feel awesome, all hard muscles under soft skin.

The warrior shifted and when Rylai looked up, she was smiling, too. "Like what you see?"

The Crystal Maiden laughed. "You know that I do. Go and put something on. Now that you are awake we can as well get going." She eyed her up once more before she turned around and went outside to wait there for Tresdin to get ready. It would take some time because the Commander never left without her armour. So she sat down on a bench in front of the house and watched the sunrise. The view from here was spectacular and Rylai enjoyed the quite up in the mountains as well as the crisp and clear morning air.

About an hour later, they were on their way. Tresdin in her full set of armour, an even bigger weapon in her hands.

"You do know that we are not going to fight anything?" Rylai asked.

"One can never be careful enough."

As dirty and as messy as the Commander's house was, as clean and perfect were her armour and blade. As if she was too occupied with keeping these things in order that she didn't have time for her living space. Definitely setting priorities there.

They both mounted Rylai's dragon, a frost wyrm that was one of her flying mounts. It had been rather restless the previous days and so she had decided to take it on a ride. It was also one of the creatures strong enough to carry her and an additional person, even with this person weighing more than twice as much as the Maiden due to the amount of body armour.

There was nothing cuddly about the flight, even though the two were sharing a mount and Tresdin had one arm wrapped around Rylai's waist. They landed on a clearing in a forest with giant trees.

The frost wyrm shook his whole body and snorted softy when the two riders had dismounted.

Rylai guided the Commander deeper into the woods. She knew where they were headed, had been here a few months ago. She smiled in anticipation, loving Christmas and the preparations for these days. The best was, always, the tree. She had loved decorating it since she had been a child and she still did it every year. She chose one during the year and then she'd go and get it a few days before the celebration.

For a few years, she had done it all by herself but then she had met Tresdin and she had gotten the promise from the Commander to help her, every year.

When she stopped in front of the tree she had chosen, Tresdin groaned. "They get bigger every year, don't they? Can't you pick some small one for once?"

The Legion Commander was right, this was the biggest tree Rylai had ever had. But it was so very perfect! She had seen it and fallen kind of in love with it. She wanted this tree in her home.

"Please?" The Maiden batted her lashed and looked at Tresdin, her sweetest smile on her face.

With a second groan, Tresdin rolled her eyes and turned towards the tree. She mumbled something under her breath but sheathed her weapon and pulled an axe from her belt. Of course it wasn't a problem for her to fell the tree and carry it.

* * *

They had the tree standing in the entrance hall of Rylai's home in no time. It fit perfectly and the Maiden grinned as she stood at her front door, staring at it. Tresdin joined her. "It looks good. You were right to choose this one."

Rylai laughed. "Of course. Now take your armour off and join me for lunch. We'll decorate it tomorrow."

"Your room, as always?"

Her heartbeat did a happy jump. They'd spend the next few days together, as well as the nights. Like every year. "Yes, my room."

She watched the Commander cross the entrance hall, climb the stairs and then vanish down the hallway. A relationship between them hadn't worked, though they had really tried. But this, being together once a year for a few days, sometimes a few weeks, it was awesome. It was a fun time and Rylai enjoyed it very much. They were good together, just not all the time.

Lunch was nice and afterwards they roamed the grounds around Rylai's ice castle until the Maiden thought the Commander was half frozen. Since she'd never admit to something like that, seeing it as a weakness or something, Rylai said she was tired and wanted to get back inside. She prepared a bath for the both of them without comment. She never froze, she was the Queen of Ice. That didn't mean she didn't like to take a hot and steaming bath from time to time.

And she was considerate towards her visitors, knowing that they were sensitive towards snow and frost and being cold, sometimes even despised it.

Though they took the bath together, both eyeing the other up, nothing happened. Yet. They weren't in a hurry, both not having any obligations to be somewhere during the next weeks. They ate dinner together and then sat in front of a fire in Rylai's living room, sipping a hot chocolate and talking about what they had done during the last year.

Later, in Rylai's room, they kissed for the first time this pre-Christmas. It was soft and slow, sweet and gentle. Tresdin was always gentle with Rylai, though the Maiden suspected that she wasn't the same with others. Sometimes she thought about telling the Commander that she didn't have to be this careful, that she didn't break. But then she thought that it felt nice, that she showed how precious Rylai was to her that way. And then she just smiled and let go, knowing that Tresdin was there, would catch her with so much care.

* * *

Decorating for Christmas was a delight. Rylai had done some decorating already but together she and Tresdin did the entrance hall and the tree. It took them the whole day and some of the next.

When they were finished, they stood at the front door across from the stairs side by side, both smiling at the tree, now lit with countless candles. The whole room looked warm and inviting, like Christmas. Tresdin put an arm around Rylai's shoulders and pulled her close.

"It is perfect." She kissed the Maiden on the temple, then leaned her head on Rylai's.

It knocked on the door behind them and the Crystal Maiden jerked. The Legion Commander whirled around and reached for her weapon. She was instantly in battle mode. But her blade was lying in Rylai's room… and it was only a visitor.

* * *

Nerif, the Oracle, had known where he had to be that day. He didn't know why, but that didn't matter. The 'why' would be known when it was time. Mortred, the Phantom Assassin, had been less than amused. She'd just come home from a mission and she was aware, just like Nerif, what a visit to the Crystal Maiden a day before Christmas meant.

She could've stayed at home but though she was tough and didn't care for celebrations and stuff like that at all, she didn't really want to be alone on Christmas, either. Since he knew that, and also knew that she'd not come when he asked her if she wanted to, Nerif hadn't left her any option. Had just announced that they'd go and visit the Maiden today. The Assassin would only be miserable alone at home and try not to show it. And to say she wanted to accompany Nerif, when they all knew she hated the Crystal Maiden with her sunny attitude, wouldn't happen. It would be almost like admitting to a weakness when she was the Phantom Assassin.

As they trotted through the snow in the northern lands where the Maiden had built her ice castle, Mortred was grumpy and moody. The Oracle didn't mind, at least she was with him.

"You want me to carry you?" It was a light question and he didn't expect an answer at all. But since Nerif floated over the ground, never touching it, he liked to ask it whenever they crossed land that was difficult to walk on.

Mortred had never said yes to it and probably never would. Because, really? The Phantom Assassin letting herself being carried? The Oracle smiled at the annoyed huff from the Assassin.

Suddenly she stepped into softer snow, sinking into the white up to her waist. Another irritated huff, before she jumped forward, landing right behind Nerif.

"Thank you, but no."

The Oracle smiled as he continued forward. "It isn't far."

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes. A few times." The Crystal Maiden was an important place for the futures and fates of many creatures. Many lives had a connection to the Queen of Ice, the beautiful mage with the easy smile, who was able to make everyone her friend. She was like the middle of a huge net of strings, every string being the live of a creature. They were all held together by one tiny female, their futures often changed after they had met the Maiden, and usually for the better, since the Queen of Ice was the best creature Nerif knew. She only ever helped, but in an unintrusive way. She never shoved her opinions onto others, but she answered their questions and helped where she could, as long as it didn't endanger another creature. Since she had many information about everyone, or could at least get any information she wanted to, she was able to answer any question. It was because she knew everyone and was friends with everyone. If she wanted to know something she always knew whom to ask for the information. And she always got the information because no one wanted to say 'no' to her and maybe make her sad.

And with this she changed fates. The Crystal Maiden was pure and good and she was so very accommodating. Nerif was fascinated by her beyond imagination. He wasn't good by any standard. He often changed fates but he had never been able to achieve it to the amount the Maiden was able to.

He had visited her when he had first found out that she was the linchpin for uncountable creature's fates. He had been taken by surprise by her, had not expected to find someone so unconcerned with what they did. So happy to just help. She hadn't been aware how she changed fates, how she shaped futures of so many creatures into something better. She had been delighted by this information offered from the Oracle, though. And Nerif hadn't been able not to like her.

She had more influence on fate than him and without even wanting to and she did only ever act in a way that was good for others. Nerif should hate her, should try to destroy her because of these things. But when the Maiden smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in joy about her being able to do so much good, he couldn't hate her. He could only smile back. And when he had needed an answer, when he hadn't been able to find the solution to a problem, he had actually come to her for help. And she had been able to form his fate into something better, too. Without giving him an opinion. Simply by answering his question in a way that pushed him in the right direction. She did it without this purpose, it was simply her nature.

"You are smiling." Mortred stated the fact with a tiny frown on her face. "You like the Crystal Maiden."

"Yes, actually I do."

An irritated huff. "Of course you do. Everyone likes her."

Nerif looked at her. Then he laughed. "You like her, too. You hate it but you can't help it, can you?"

"Of course _not_! She's always so cheerful, who the hell can stand that?"

Still laughing the Oracle shook his head and walked on. He didn't say anything more regarding that matter, but he knew he was right.

The Phantom Assassin followed, sometimes mumbling under her breath.

* * *

Slithice, the Naga Siren, hated the cold. She hated snow. Because, how was she supposed to glide through it properly? It was exhausting, the snow piling in front of her body as she waded through the wet coldness. She had bought a warm cloak for this journey.

Normally a naga was never cold since they were used to the low temperatures in the ocean. But here it was way colder than in the water. And she couldn't wear anything on her tail to protect her body against the snow and ice from below, which meant she was freezing since the moment she had slid from the flying mount in the small town down the hill.

But she had been told that, no matter what someone was searching for, the Crystal Maiden was the one creature in the whole world that could help. She had a vast net of informants for everything and she was told to know every secret of every creature. Slithice supposed that was exaggerated, but the Maiden probably knew a lot, especially about the more powerful beings.

Which meant that this was as good a lead as any, to get information about what the Naga was looking for. But did the Crystal Maiden have to live this far in the north? In snow and ice and so far away from the next town that it took more than an hour to reach her house? An hour through snow and ice and wind and freezing cold.

The Naga Siren was strong and she was tough but by the time she had reached the last hill and could see the ice castle in the middle of a frozen lake, she was exhausted. It had taken her much longer to get here than she had expected and she was frozen to the bones, couldn't feel her entire tail anymore. Her movements were somewhat stiff and she just hoped that no predator roamed this landscape and attacked her. And she hoped it was warm inside of the ice castle. She couldn't be sure, with the Crystal Maiden being the Queen of Ice it could as well be as cold inside as it was outside. But at least there wouldn't be any snow and no wind.

Slithice slithered down the hill and then over the lake. Which was an adventure of its own. She was doing something wrong because she wasn't able to get forward. On the ice. She didn't lose her balance, like she had heard one could on frozen ground, but she just couldn't figure out how to move purposeful in one direction.

After a few minutes of trying with no success, she drew her two blades. She was annoyed at herself, at her body for being this completely useless in this climate. Then she used her swords to move. She rammed them into the ice and pulled herself forward like that. It was slow and it was straining, but it worked. About half way over the lake to the ice castle she got the knack of it. This was ice and with the blades as help she now slid in the right direction, gaining speed as she did.

She stopped in front of the door, glad to have finally reached her destination. She had to admit that the last few metres, as she had sped over the ice, had almost been fun. If only her tail wasn't so very cold. Slithice sheathed her two swords and knocked on the great double door.

It only took a few seconds for someone to open.

A small human female stood in the doorway, with blond hair and friendly blue eyes. She smiled at the Naga and stepped to the side a little. "Hello! The first Christmas guest. Come in!" She waved her hand to back her words but Slithice was too surprised by this to move.

Christmas? Guest? Didn't the female first want to know who she was? Did she invite everyone inside like that? Did she always smile at strangers with that beautiful, bright smile?

A second female appeared, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a frown on her features. She was obviously a warrior but she didn't say anything, just stared at the Naga Siren and waited. Well, maybe she should get inside, then.

Slithering inside, she stopped, her gaze caught by a giant tree, decorated from crown to trunk, candles and glitter everywhere. Mistletoes, shiny crystal balls, sparkling stars and so much light. And warmth! Naga sighed in pleasure. This was awesome.

She had never celebrated Christmas like this but she knew many others did. She didn't keep track on all the events in the world since she had been forced to leave her home but well, it seemed Christmas wasn't far.

"Welcome, naga." The blonde woman, who just had to be the Crystal Maiden, smiled up at Slithice. "How nice of you to visit on Christmas. You look cold, come. I'll get you something warm to drink. Lunch will be in about an hour, I'll make sure there's something for you, too. Afterwards I can show you to your room."

"My room?" Slithice was confused. Why did she need a room? Was she supposed to stay here? Something warm to drink would be nice, a meal too. But she thought she'd just ask her question, hopefully get an answer and leave again. She hadn't intended to stay.

The Maiden laughed. "You didn't think you could come here on Christmas and not stay a few days?"

The second female, the warrior, rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter when someone comes here. We are always forced by you to stay a few days."

"Oh come on, as if I'd force anyone to do anything. You all stay of your own free will."

The look the warrior cast at the Maiden was strange, Slithice couldn't place it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay a few days, but when the human female smiled at her, she just couldn't say no. And maybe wipe that beautiful smile from her face with a refusal? No way. And besides, she was here to ask the Maiden a favour, she could as well stay, if the human wanted her to (which was obviously the case, with the way she assumed the Siren would need a room).

The ice castle was decorated for Christmas in every room. The colours varied, and sometimes there seemed to be themes to the decoration. The Crystal Maiden guided the Naga Siren to a room with a fire burning in a fireplace. It was even warmer here, her tail and fingers already tingling as they woke from the cold. The tingling turned to a slight burn as she sat in one of the armchairs. There were several strewn throughout the room, in different sizes and layouts. As if the Maiden had them for all the different creatures that might want to sit here.

"A naga, I've never been visited by a naga before. I'm Rylai. What's your name?"

The warrior woman glared at her but she still hadn't addressed Slithice, so she decided to ignore her and focus on the Maiden.

"Slithice."

"Oh, I know you!" The human female grinned, her eyes sparkling. "You were cast out of your home because someone stole some naga treasure under your watch and they said you were responsible."

"Yes, that's me." She didn't suppose there was a second naga with the same problem. She had to find the stolen treasure and bring it back. Until then she was an outcast. Couldn't return to her family and friends. She was a lone naga, roaming the world in her search for a stolen treasure.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The Maiden seemed to genuinely feel for her as she put one hand over the Naga's, her big eyes round and full of compassion.

"Um, thank you."

A few minutes later, the Crystal Maiden just handed her a hot chocolate, it knocked on the door again. With a smile (how could the female smile that much all the time?) the Maiden jumped up and raced out of the room. The warrior followed her, leaving the Naga Siren alone by the fire. She didn't mind, though. She sank deeper into the armchair and wrapped both hands around the warm mug. Sip after sip her body got warmer until she felt normal again.

Laughter outside of the room made her look up.

* * *

Rylai beamed at Nerif. The Oracle hadn't visited her for some time and now, a day before Christmas, he stood in front of her door. She had heard that he was in a relationship with the Phantom Assassin but she had never thought that the woman might accompany him when he came over. But there she was, glaring at Rylai, who of course turned a blind eye to her sour expression and just smiled.

"Nerif! And with your girlfriend!" She moved to hug him and the Oracle leaned down until he was low enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Then she greeted the Assassin. "It is a pleasure to meet you again. And at Christmas!" She held her hand out for the Assassin, who didn't take it. After a moment, where the female only glared at Rylai's hand, the Maiden pulled it back. Then she grinned. Because, well, if the Phantom Assassin wasn't trying to act civil, she didn't have to, either. So she stepped forward and, before the Assassin could react, she hugged her. And she hugged her way longer than she had Nerif.

Rylai loved hugging others, just like she loved to laugh. Sometimes she refrained from being this personal and physical with someone because she knew that it made them uncomfortable. But the Assassin was here as a visitor, she knew Rylai (they had met more than once before) and she was obviously not trying very hard to be nice here. Rylai knew that she was one of those creatures who hated to be touched but really, she could've at least shaken her hand. It was her own fault that she was being hugged now.

Since the Maiden wasn't pushed away or something, the only reaction to her hug being a tensing of every single muscle in the Assassin's body, she lingered. "You smell nice", she breathed, which made the female (though seemingly impossible) tense even more. Rylai ignored it, acted as if she didn't notice anything. She had found out that others often labelled her as naïve, due to her friendly nature. It wasn't bad, because that way she could get away with a ton of things others wouldn't. So she never contradicted them, sometimes even acted as if she really was that naïve.

Just like now. The Phantom Assassin would probably kill anyone who tried to hug her. Not the Crystal Maiden though.

"Do you want to share a room?" Rylai took a step back and smiled at the Assassin, then at the Oracle. "You can have the room you already know, if it isn't too small for the both of you."

"It's perfectly fine, thank you. You know that I don't want you to make a fuss about me staying."

"I know. Now come in, I have hot chocolate for everyone."

"Crystal Maiden." The Phantom Assassin didn't move but her expression had changed into something more neutral. At least she wasn't frowning anymore. She dug in a small pouch at her waist and took something out. "A little present. As thanks for letting us stay."

Rylai took it. It was a stone, small enough to fit in her hand but big enough to be heavy. It was perfectly round and pink and emitted some kind of energy. A Vitality Booster. She grinned.

"Why, PA, that's awfully nice of you!" And then, because she could, she hugged the Assassin a second time. "Thank you very much! That wouldn't have been necessary."

"I know." Her face was completely expressionless now, no glare but no other emotion, either. Didn't matter.

Rylai laughed. "Awesome." Then she walked into the house, sure that Nerif and his girlfriend would follow. She passed Tresdin, who had been standing near the door all the time with crossed arms. The Commander looked the two guests over, as if she was searching for a threat to Rylai. The Maiden smiled at her and showed her the stone, mainly to direct her attention onto something else. The Legion Commander and the Phantom Assassin, if one made the wrong move the other would probably be more than glad to partake in a fight. That wasn't going to happen one day before Christmas.

"Rylai, your Christmas tree is larger-than-life!" The Oracle stared at said tree in obvious amazement. And even the Assassin had stopped, though no emotion was discernible on her features.

"It is awesome, isn't it?" Rylai was extremely proud of her tree this year. She had found the perfect one and decorating it together with Tresdin had been so much fun. Which showed. The Maiden was sure that the joy she felt when thinking about Christmas was evident in everything she did for the event.

"It is perfect." The words coming from the Assassin were a clear statement. Nerif put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer while she kept staring at the tree. Then he nuzzled the side of her head and said something, so low Rylai couldn't understand it. The words, whatever they were, made the Assassin blush. Her expression didn't change but a soft tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Supressing a delighted chuckle at that (the Assassin probably wouldn't be amused about the Maiden laughing about her blush, even though it wouldn't be a laughing at), Rylai continued on her way into the house, past the amazing Christmas tree. Tresdin fell into step beside her. "Seems like you'll have more guests this year."

"I know. Isn't it awesome!" Rylai loved to have others around. She didn't like to be alone, especially not at Christmas. Some of her closer friends always came over, not only on Christmas, but also then.

The Legion Commander took Rylai's hand and squeezed it shortly. "You're amazing."

* * *

Nerif was really surprised by Mortred. First she'd had a present for Rylai, and then she made this compliment about her Christmas tree. Not talking about the way she had let the Maiden hug her. Twice. Though the hugging had not been by choice, but she had done nothing to stop the small human female.

"You are incredible and I love you beyond imagination." He spoke the words low enough that no one else could pick up on them. Nerif knew that Mortred didn't like to show affection when others were nearby and things like that, openly spoken, made her feel as if she had to respond in the same way.

It made her blush, though, and relax a tiny bit in his embrace. The Oracle was glad about the effect his words had on her.

He kissed her softly on the cheek before releasing her. The Assassin didn't react but the Oracle knew that she was pleased.

They followed Rylai and Nerif pointed the most important rooms and the ways to them out to the Assassin. The kitchen, the way to the rooftop, the way to the flying mounts, where side exits were, bathrooms and of course the ways to Rylai's and to their room.

A second before they entered the living room, Nerif felt a tiny shift in the air. This was the place he was supposed to be. The time wasn't right yet, but here it would be.

He felt another shift when he saw a naga sitting in an armchair, sipping a hot chocolate. So whatever it was, it was linked to this creature. The Oracle looked her over low-key but didn't recognize her.

Since nothing indicated that he should act now, no impulse to speak prophecy arose and no vision appeared, he nodded at the female politely before he sat down in an armchair and took the offered hot chocolate from the Crystal Maiden. She always had hot chocolate ready and everyone who visited her got one. It was some kind of ritual or something but it was nice. The chocolate warmed from the inside out, not only the body but the soul as well. The Maiden did something with it, no other hot chocolate every tasted like this and it never had the same effect.

It was amazing and the Oracle was only a little bit upset that he couldn't figure out why Rylai's chocolate was different. He had asked her, once, but had only gotten a smile and a shrug in return.

The others took seats as well, though the Legion Commander kept staring at them as if she dared them to make one wrong move. She was a warrior, so it might just be her natural behaviour. Whatever it was, Nerif didn't really care. He was no fighter, so creatures like the Commander seldom saw him as a threat. He almost smiled at the thought, because it was stupid. They never saw that he was more dangerous than many fighters. Because he could see the fates of all creatures and therefore he could change them, form them. Into better, and into worse.

"So, Nerif, is there a reason for you to come over?" Rylai sat on his one and Mortred, who had pulled her armchair closer to his, on his other side.

"A fate."

"Ah, okay. So you'll just sit around and wait for the moment you can change someone's future. I'm curious who it'll be and why it is so important that you feel the need to travel such a long distance to speak."

"I'm curious, too." When it was like this, just the feeling that he had to go somewhere because something would happen which was important, or where the outcome of an event would be important, he was always curious. Often he could decide what he wanted to see, whose fate and what future. And then, sometimes, there was only this shift in the air that indicated something would happen.

Most times, the Oracle chose to speak a prophecy. But sometimes he was chosen by fate itself.

"Phantom Assassin. What about you?"

Mortred had a panicky look in her eyes for a split second. When she spoke, it was gone. "What about me? I don't have a reason."

Rylai stared at her for a long moment. Then she smiled. As if she had seen something inside of the Assassin, as if she could see something she wasn't telling and was somehow pleased by it. It wasn't a proud smile, but soft and tender. Beside him, Mortred blushed, though her expression didn't change. She hated that her body could betray hare like that. She was a master at keeping a neutral face but then she couldn't always supress the blush on her cheeks.

The Crystal Maiden turned to her last guest, the naga. The female hadn't talked until now, had silently finished her hot chocolate. She was still wearing a cloak and gloves so she couldn't be here for much longer than Nerif and Mortred.

"Naga Siren. Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "Finally warm again, thank you very much."

Her voice was melodic and her movements, as she took the gloves off, fluent and graceful. The Oracle thought he had heard the Naga Siren mentioned somewhere before but since he couldn't remember it, it had been nothing important. Nothing that had concerned him.

But somehow she was important now. He would've liked to peek into her future, see what her fate was, but now wasn't the time for that. It was important at the moment to listen. There was a shift in the air again, more palpable this time.

"You are welcome. Do you want to tell my why you are here? How I can help you?" The intensity of the shift grew as the Crystal Maiden spoke. Now, it would happen now.

The Naga Siren opened her cloak and put it over the back of her armchair. "I came here because I was told that you know everything and even if you don't, you are able to find everything out. You already know that I'm searching for the stolen naga treasure. The one that got me exiled. I've been searching for years and years now and I haven't even found a hint at where it might be. I thought that you might be able to help me."

Nerif stared at the Naga. He wasn't able to look away. There was a quite buzzing in his ears and his throat felt as if words were stuck. It wasn't time yet, but almost. Almost. Something was still missing for the prophecy to be spoken. The Oracle was too aware of the creature of the sea while everything else around him faded out.

"Maybe I am. I don't think I've heard about it but I could ask around. What exactly is it?"

"It's a chalice. It belonged to the naga for countless generations and…" The Siren began to describe the treasure but the Oracle couldn't understand the words anymore. The buzzing in his ears intensified and his vision blurred.

"It was lost. It was found. It is hidden." Nerif heard his own words as if they came from far away. He knew that he was speaking but he felt separated from his body, couldn't control what he was saying. It was disturbing and fascinating at once. Everyone else had grown quite. "To find it, you will lose. Two towns, one war. The sea from above. Trust him, he knows the way. Don't trust him, it will hurt." So far it had been meant for anyone. But now the Oracle focused on the Naga Siren. This last sentence, it was for her alone. "Are you seeking the right thing? Finding the chalice is not the end but the beginning."

For a long moment, Nerif held the Naga's gaze. Then his vision got patchy and with a jolt, almost painful, his body belonged to him again. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and took a few slow and deep breaths. Speaking prophecy like that was exhausting beyond imagination. Especially mentally. Nerif leaned against the backrest of the armchair and let his mind drift. The others around him began to talk immediately, discussing the words he had spoken. But he couldn't remember what he had said and he could definitely not think fast enough to take part in the discussion. He was barely able to understand the words. He wasn't able to understand the meaning of the sentences.

Soft hands brushed against his forehead. "Are you all right?" Concern laced Mortred's voice. The Oracle tried to nod, wasn't sure he succeeded. The hands vanished, then returned. "Drink this." Something tapped against his lips. Moving was so hard but he was able to open his mouth. Hot. It was Rylai's chocolate. The first sip was a struggle but as soon as the liquid ran through his body, he could feel its effect. The second sip was easier already and by the fourth or fifth he was able to take the cup in his own hands.

He ignored the chattering around him and smiled at the Phantom Assassin, who was frowning. She was worried. "I'm fine. Thank you. The chocolate was a good idea."

The frown disappeared. "The Maiden gave it to me." She paused. Then: "It has to be magical somehow. I've never seen you recover so fast after a spontaneous prophecy."

"Was it bad? I mean, the prophecy. Was it helpful or just gibberish?" Sometimes it was like that. Random words that made no sense. On these occasions he thought it wasn't worth being so burnt-out afterwards. For some incoherent words? But Mortred shook her head.

"Astonishingly easy to understand. They are discussing about the details but they are all rather sure about what the Naga has to do."

The Oracle sighed and nodded. The he finished the chocolate.

* * *

The Naga Siren looked at the Oracle from the corner of her eyes. The male looked rather tired though he hadn't said that much. A prophecy? For her? It seemed too much for some naga searching for some stolen treasure. Had he travelled here just to speak the prophecy? Had he known it would happen? Probably yes. He was the Oracle.

Now she just had to find out what the words meant. When she was supposed to be where, what she was supposed to do to find it. The prophecy had said she could find it, it had said to find it she'd have to lose. But what? Two towns, one war. That was easy. The town wars were famous. She knew them, had taken part in one, once. Did she have to lose a town war? But how was that supposed to help her find anything?

The Crystal Maiden was discussing with the warrior female. Slithice listened and tried to make sense of it all.

"So we agree about the town war." The Maiden looked at the warrior, then at the Naga. Both nodded. "Okay. Well, maybe you should start there, then, Naga. And to lose a town war isn't that bad. Your allies will hate you if you lose a war on purpose so maybe you shouldn't make it too obvious. Or maybe…" The Maiden frowned a little. "Maybe you shouldn't lose on purpose."

"But the prophecy said it." The warrior made a disgusted face. Probably because of the thought of losing a war. On purpose. She probably hated losing and then to do so willingly?

"To find it, you will lose." Slithice repeated the sentence. Strangely enough, the words were etched into her mind after hearing them only one time. "It doesn't mean I have to lose on purpose. It means that I will lose."

"I think so, too." A nod and a smile from the Maiden. "So, what about the rest? ‚The sea from above' could be a flying mount."

"Or a ship."

Slithice looked at the warrior female. "Why should I be on a ship? I can swim faster than any vessel."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think we discussed it enough for now. How about we get something to eat? It's about time for lunch and I'm hungry."

They all agreed to the Maiden's suggestion. She and the warrior got up and led the way to the dining room. The Oracle was a bit wobbly on his legs and the Assassin kept a watchful eye on him.

* * *

After lunch, Rylai suggested they go outside and have some fun. "How about we make a sledge race? Everyone can have a sledge from me and there is the perfect hill only five minutes from here."

The Maiden loved snow and it was sometimes a little boring alone. When she had guests, she often coaxed them to play outside with her. Tresdin wasn't the kind of creature to do things for fun, but these few days a year she did things for Rylai. The Oracle had recovered during lunch so he nodded. The Assassin didn't react at all but when her boyfriend took part in the race, she'd surely do so, too.

Which left the Naga. The female looked like she had been told to do Roshan all on her own. Considering that she had been half frozen when she had appeared on the Maiden's doorstep, it wasn't that surprising. But of course Rylai, being the Queen of Ice, was able to do something against the Naga freezing her tail off while being outside in snow and ice. "Slithice, come. I have something for you and I promise you won't be cold."

The Siren hesitated, but then she followed Rylai.

Nerif lingered behind. When everyone had left the room, he closed his eyes. He'd take one teeny tiny peek at the future, at the fates of everyone present. The Oracle smiled. For the next two days, he only received a sense of fun and delight and happiness. Which wasn't that much of a surprise.

* * *

The Crystal Maiden had been right, Slithice wasn't cold. She wore her cloak and she was sitting on a big sledge, her tail fitting on it completely. She was covered by several blankets and two northern wolfs were harnessed in front of the sledge to pull it. The others all had a rope of a sledge in hand. They had to pull theirs.

It took them in fact only five minutes to reach the hill the Maiden had meant. The mage was grinning, her eyes sparkling in the sun. She had so much fun outside that even the Naga Siren smiled. Now that she wasn't cold, she found it rather nice. The snow, the ice, how it all glittered in the light, the crisp air and the sound of boots on the white ground.

Slithice didn't participate in the race but she watched and then she was assigned the job as referee. After three test runs for everyone they all gathered at the top of the hill. The Naga raised her hand. When she let it drop, the race began. The Legion Commander, clearly not liking to lose anything, not even a sledge race, was concentrated and focused. The Crystal Maiden was laughing, her hair waving in the wind. The Oracle was kind of cautious, obviously not caring so much about winning but more about reaching the finish in one piece. Then there was the Phantom Assassin. Slithice would've thought that the female would try everything to win against the Legion Commander, but that wasn't the case. Her face betrayed absolutely nothing, but she rather seemed to enjoy herself. She ignored everything around her and appeared to be almost relaxed as she rode the sledge down the hill. She was rather fast, and reckless, but it seemed to be more out of enjoyment than out of a desire to win.

The Legion Commander won three rounds and the Assassin one before the Crystal Maiden made an actual effort. Then they all had no chance. The Queen of Ice was down the hill before the Commander had covered half the distance.

"You let me win." The Commander frowned at the Maiden, who only laughed.

"No, I didn't. I was just lucky this last time."

Slithice almost snorted at this blatant lie. But the way the female smiled, appearing so innocent and being so cute, it didn't really matter. Who could ever be mad at her?

They headed back and Rylai persuaded them all to build a family of snow creatures.

Slithice made one, too, though she had to leave the sledge for it. She made a not-so-bad snow naga. She was very proud of it, until she saw what Rylai had made. Her thoughts must've shown on her face, because the Legion Commander addressed her. "Don't bother. She is the Queen of Ice. I think she's even holding back so we don't feel too embarrassed by our own snow creatures."

Back inside, they all drank hot chocolate and then it was already time for dinner.

Afterwards they sat by the fire and talked until one after the other went to bed. The last one in the room was the Oracle. As the Naga Siren exited the room, he stared into the flames and she wondered briefly if he saw something there.

She shivered. The Oracle was a powerful creature. One whose power couldn't be seen. Couldn't be estimated. A dangerous creature, if he chose to be.

* * *

Rylai wasn't just warm, she was hot. Blazing hot. But it was simply too nice, snuggled up against Tresdin like that. The Commander was like an ever-burning fire, her body temperature higher than that of any other human the Maiden knew. She said it was because she was moving all the time, fighting, training, running around.

The Maiden usually didn't like to be this hot but a few days every year it was actually nice. And with her body pressed close against Tresdin's, it didn't really matter if it was hot or not. The Commander slept on her back and the Maiden had her head on her shoulder, one arm wrapped around her stomach and one leg hooked over her. While asleep, her body was almost soft, relaxed. As soon as she woke up, she'd tense all over, hard muscles under supple skin. Rylai liked both sides of the warrior female and she enjoyed waking up before Tresdin so she could cuddle with her like that.

Her minded drifted as she snoozed. They would probably get more visitors today and there was a lot to do. She wanted to have dinner in the entrance hall, by the tree. Then she had to make sure she had enough presents, had them all wrapped and put them underneath it. Tables and chairs had to be taken to the hall. Food had to be prepared. And she desperately wanted to build a snow cave with everyone. Without using her powers of course. Then she had to prepare Tresdin that they'd sing songs as they did every year. The Commander hated singing and the Maiden told her early enough that she could come to terms with it.

The arm around her tightened. "Good morning." Tresdin's voice held the hint of sleepiness. "I can almost hear you thinking. Everything all right?"

"Of course. Just a lot to do and organize."

"I wonder why you are still lying in bed, then."

"Well, Christmas should be fun for me, too. And I like to cuddle with you. No one has knocked on the door yet, so there's time."

The Legion Commander rolled onto her side, facing the Maiden. "How much time?" The question was absolutely suggestive.

Rylai laughed. Then she kissed Tresdin. "Enough time for that."

* * *

When the Oracle woke the next morning, Mortred was already up. She sat on the floor, her eyes closed, and meditated. Nerif looked at her, admiring her grace and beauty, before he got up. He sat down in front of her, mirroring her pose and began to meditate, too. Then he reached out for fate, letting his mind float, not trying to see the future of someone in particular, but getting the feeling of the world. Time passed, the sun rose and only when someone knocked on the door did the Oracle open his eyes again. The Phantom Assassin and he looked at each other.

"Hey, sleepy heads, get up! Breakfast is ready and everyone's waiting for you!" Without waiting for an answer, the Crystal Maiden opened the door and peeked inside. "Oh, you are awake. Even better." She looked form the Oracle to the Assassin. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating." Nerif stood up. "Good morning. We'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Perfect!" With a bright smile, the Maiden vanished.

They got dressed. The Oracle meditated in only a light shirt and pants so the material didn't hinder him. Mortred hadn't donned her armour and weapons, yet. Before they left the room, Nerif pulled the Assassin into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

She looked up at him with a hint of a smile. "You, too." Then she leaned up and kissed him. They lingered for long moments in that kiss. Then she snuggled close, her head against his chest. "The Maiden will force us to participate in lots of social stuff today, won't she?"

Nerif chuckled. "Yes, she will. But I'm sure you will live through it."

With a sigh, the Phantom Assassin released the Oracle. "And if I'm not careful, I might actually like some of it."

"I won't tell anyone." With a smile he leaned down and gave her one more kiss before they went to breakfast.

Two additional guests were sitting at the table. The Juggernaut and the Windrunner. From the first one, Nerif got the sense of turbulence. Nothing was fixed in his fate, it seemed. While the Windrunner had joy and contentment in her future. It was only a whiff, a fleeting impression of what would be. The Oracle would surly take a closer look at the Juggernaut's fate later, try to see what was going to happen.

After everyone had finished eating, Rylai stood up and clapped her hands. Everyone fell silent. This female was truly amazing, Nerif thought.

"I have some things planned for today. But before we start with the fun part, I'd like everyone to help me prepare the entrance hall for dinner. We need tables and chairs there and then everything has to be set and decorated."

Without questions, everyone went to work. The ones who were familiar with the procedure and the location of things helped the ones who weren't. About half an hour later, they were finished. The Queen of Ice laughed in delight. "It looks awesome. Thank you all!"

Nerif smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

"Who else is coming?" The Windrunner asked the Maiden.

"I'm not sure but I think the Lich will definitely be here. And the Invoker. Maybe the Shadow Priest, if he can remember that today is Christmas. Sometimes he comes over too late because he forgot. Maybe the Storm Spirit. Surely the Ancient Apparition."

The Windrunner scrunched her nose. "Any normal guests beside us?" She indicated the Juggernaut and herself.

Rylai raised her brows. "As if you are normal. Go and put some more clothes on, we are going outside now." Everyone scattered, getting cloaks and hats and gloves and stuff to keep them warm. "Slithice!"

The Naga Siren stopped.

"You can sit on the sledge again if you want, but we won't leave the castle grounds so you can go inside whenever your tail's too cold."

"Thank you."

Building a snow cave wasn't easy but they were able to get it done. Rylai tried to do as little as possible, just looked out for the others and held the snow with her powers when the cave was about to collapse the first try. They rebuild it afterwards until it held on its own.

"Hey, Yurnero!" The Windrunner called the Juggernaut and when the male turned around he got hit by a snowball right on the mask he was wearing over his face. The female laughed and began to form a second ball. Of course the Juggernaut didn't wait for her to throw it but made his own. When the female saw it coming, her eyes round, she had a split second to react. And cheated by using her powers to run faster than the wind.

That wasn't fair and so Rylai decided to intervene. She froze the Windrunner to the spot and the next snowball from the Juggernaut hit her in the middle of the back of her head. "Eh, snow is falling underneath my cloak and down my back!" As soon as she wasn't frozen anymore, she threw the snowball still in her hands. At Rylai. "You traitor!" She shouted.

"You cheated!" the Maiden shouted back, now making her own snowball. And Tresdin, forever by Rylai's side, took aim at the Windrunner, too.

The Phantom Assassin sighed audibly. "Do we all have to take part in this now, too?"

At that moment, a huge sphere of light dots appeared over the area of the snowball fight. A few seconds later, a huge ball of snow and ice exploded over them, showering them with tiny sparkling bits of white. Then a snowball hit the Assassin in the shoulder out of nowhere. Simultaneously, another one hit the Juggernaut. Rylai didn't wait for the Ancient Apparition and the Lich (she knew the two last hits had been from them) to appear but charged the Windrunner. She shouldn't have been too confident that the two newcomers were on her side because right as she wanted to throw, she was hit on the arm.

The Maiden turned and glared at the Lich, who stood a few feet away, grinning with glee.

"Oh come on, you're my friend!"

The King shrugged. But then he coated Rylai in ice. Not to freeze her, but as protection. The Lich could create ice armour that wasn't cold for the one wearing it, but for everyone else who might touch it. He did so with everyone else, too, though.

Irritated, the Queen of Ice attacked the Lich. Tresdin was confused, looking between the Windrunner and the Lich before she was hit by a snowball from a completely different direction.

* * *

The Naga Siren laughed softly. She was sitting on the sledge and she had just ordered the northern wolves to pull it a little away from where the others were. Now she could watch what was going on without getting involved. The idea of getting snow all over her body…. She shuddered. But watching was fun.

The Legion Commander and the Maiden fought side by side but they were in the middle of the skirmish so they got attacked from all sides. The Commander always had a snowball in hand and whenever someone hit her, she counterattacked with an unerring accuracy.

The Ancient Apparition and the Lich, the two newcomers, went for everyone except the other. They didn't really fight together but they never attacked each other, either. They didn't use their powers again, had probably only done so to announce their arrival.

The Phantom Assassin fought dirty. She watched everyone and everything and attacked only when she saw an opening. She dodged almost every snowball aimed at her. She was fast. She always stood in front of the Oracle, who just smiled and watched. No one attacked him and the few stray snowballs that went in his direction didn't even come close to him. As if he always knew where they'd fly and changed his position beforehand.

The Windrunner ran through the 'battle field' like the wind. She was fast (even without using her ability to be faster than the wind) and she almost always hit her target. Even when she aimed at the Phantom Assassin. She was mostly focused on the Juggernaut, though she got a few nice strikes on everyone (except the Oracle), while the Juggernaut only hunted the Windrunner. He ignored everyone else but growled from time to time when he was hit. It seemed he had made it his personal quest to throw as many snowballs as possible at the Windrunner while the female laughed and moved around faster than anyone else.

It was amazing to watch and Slithice enjoyed herself. A snowball flew at her and she was barely able to duck. The Windrunner smiled and waved in the Naga's direction shortly. She stood only still for a split second but even that was too long. She was hit by several snowballs. From the Juggernaut, the Assassin and the Crystal Maiden. Casually, the Naga waved back at the now snow-covered female.

About half an hour after the first snowball had flown, Rylai trudged over to the Siren and flopped down on a free edge of the sledge. "Damn, that's exhausting."

A snowball flew at them. "Hey!" Rylai shouted at the others. "Why do you think I sit over here? I quit!"

"Whiny!" Someone called back and the others laughed. The Maiden huffed but then she smiled.

With that, the snowball fight was over. They all went back inside to warm up. The ice armour had kept them relatively dry and snow free.

Settling in front of the fire in the living room, everyone got a hot chocolate. More armchairs had appeared so everyone had a place to sit. And then the chatting began.

The Lich came over to the Naga. "Hello. I think I've never seen you before. May I introduce myself: I'm Ethreain, the Lich. How does a naga come this high up into the north?"

It was nice talking to the Lich. Sometime the Crystal Maiden came over and joined their conversation. Slithice noted that she talked with everyone and that she always kept an eye on her friends. When she saw that someone was alone, she switched over. She was able to include everyone in everything. And it appeared to be effortless.

The remaining day was spent with making dinner. The Crystal Maiden had a plan what they should eat and now everyone was given a task, something to prepare. There were dishes for everyone, fish and meat and vegetables and so on. The kitchen was huge (not that any other room in the ice castle wasn't) and they were all able to work at the same time. It was fun, especially as the Phantom Assassin had some problems with handling a knife carefully. When she almost cleaved a table into two because of the force of her cutting something, Rylai took the knife away. She gave her a stir spoon and assigned her to a different task.

The Ancient Apparition wasn't allowed to touch any food without some kind of gloves because if he did so, the food would freeze.

Tresdin was a mess. It was like she left a path of litter in her wake no matter what she did. She was the must unorganized and untidy person Slithice had ever met.

The Juggernaut ate raw meat all the time, though he was supposed to cut it and spice it, until Rylai shoved him to the vegetables. He didn't eat any of those. At least not uncooked.

But all in all, they did a good job. Slithice was satisfied with her tasks. She didn't cook often, didn't have time for it, but she wasn't that bad at it. And she was looking forward to dinner. It would be awesome to eat all together in front of the Christmas tree.

When they had everything prepared, the Invoker arrived. As if he knew that there was no work left and it was safe to come over now.

He gave them all a disgusted once-over, then smiled at the Crystal Maiden, who flung herself into his arms.

Slithice had once met the Invoker and had dared to ask him if he knew anything about the stolen treasure of the naga. He hadn't even bothered to answer, had looked at her without any emotion on his features, then had turned away and left. He was as arrogant as he was beautiful and it was said that he was the most beautiful creature in the world.

But he seemed to be different around the Maiden. The Invoker didn't talk with anyone except her the whole time he was around and he didn't even look at anyone else. At least he wasn't openly rude or something. The Naga Siren just wondered how the two had met and why they liked each other. Maybe it was because they were both powerful mages.

They had some time left before dinner but Rylai shooed them all out of the kitchen and away from the entrance hall. She told them to keep to the living room with the fireplace and maybe their rooms as long as they didn't wander around. Then she left them alone. She only took the Invoker with her.

The Legion Commander positioned herself in front of the closed door. Arms crossed. Grim face.

Slithice was curious what the Maiden was up to, to give them such an order. But she'd never disregard it. As if anyone would do something against Rylai's wishes.

* * *

Nerif relaxed in the armchair and tuned the chatter around him out. Then he silently called to fate. He didn't search for anything specific, he just opened his mind for fate to come.

A hand on his arm snapped him out if his thoughts. "Nerif, the Maiden is back. She says it's time for us to celebrate Christmas."

He needed a moment to orientate himself. Everyone else had already left and Rylai stood by the door, smiling at him. "Of course!"

Mortred stayed close by his side. "What does she mean when she says 'celebrate Christmas'?"

"Oh, the usual, I suppose. We'll sing Christmas songs, maybe someone will say a poem, we'll hear stories about Christmas. The usual things."

"Sisters help." the Assassin muttered.

Nerif laughed. "You'll be fine. Maybe it'll be fun?"

"I doubt it."

They entered the entrance hall. Mortred sucked in a breath. There were gifts. Lots and lots of gifts piled underneath the tree. Nerif had suspected as much, considering the way Rylai had forbidden them to walk around. He was impressed, though. This tiny human female was amazing.

A few more creatures were already sitting at the table. The Oracle knew them all. There was, as the Maiden had predicted, the Storm Spirit. He wasn't alone though, was there with the Ember and the Earth Spirit. The Rogue Knight sat a little away from them where he was joined by the Juggernaut. Another Knight, the Dragon Knight, probably because he felt a connection to the two due to them all being warriors, joined them. The Windrunner eyed the males and sat with them. There was the Elder Titan, side by side with the Natures Prophet. The Enchantress and the Centaur Warrunner. The Lich and the Ancient Apparition took seats as far away from everyone else as possible. The Naga Siren went with them. Then the Death Prophet arrived. She seemed detached and spoke with no one the whole evening. She smiled at Rylai once, though.

The Phantom Assassin looked around and then she went over to the Prophet. Nerif sat down on her other side. The Legion Commander kept standing as long as the Crystal Maiden was. The Invoker was by her side, too.

It was rather loud by now, everyone talking and laughing. But it was astonishing: though lots of different creatures were present, no one argued. Everyone seemed relaxed and no one wanted to disturb the easy atmosphere.

As Rylai rose to speak, silence descended on the room. "Hello. I'm glad you are all here today. Eat, drink and have fun. I have presents for everyone, later. The ones who are here on a regular basis know the traditions we'll go through this evening. For everyone else: you'll see." She smiled. "And now, let's start with dinner. I wish you all a happy Christmas!"

They all ate. And ate and ate. The food was delicious.

Afterwards they cleaned the table together and then it was time for the traditions. Rylai read a story about a reindeer that had been stolen and then rescued. It was a true story. They probably all knew it but no one talked while the Maiden read. And the Oracle had to say, the story sounded different coming from Rylai. It was beautiful.

Then they sang together. Old Christmas songs and new ones. It was amusing, because Rylai wasn't the best of singers but she didn't care. Her voice was clear and loud but she just didn't always hit the right tunes. Many creatures smiled at that but it helped in taking insecurities from them. Because if the Maiden could sing that loud and not care about her wrong tunes, no ones else should, either. A nice surprise was the Naga Siren. She was extremely good and considering how confident she was with it, she knew it. Her voice was awesome, she hit every note and carried them all through the songs.

Nerif participated in the singing though he wasn't very good. Decent, he'd say. He liked it, that they did this all together. Even Mortred and the Death Prophet sang. Even the Juggernaut and the two Knights. Even the Legion Commander, though she was rather bad. But it wasn't about being good at singing. It was about having fun, about doing this together as a Christmas tradition.

"Does anyone know a poem by heart? And want to recite it?" Many looked at the table in front of them at the question from the Maiden. "No one?"

With a sigh, loud enough to be heard by everyone, the Legion Commander got up from her seat. She walked to the tree, stopped in front of it and turned towards them.

She cleared her throat, then she began. Rylai beamed at her and Nerif suspected the female warrior had only learned the poem for the Maiden. He wracked his brain, if he knew a poem for Christmas, but he didn't. Should he ever come here again to celebrate this event, he'd make sure to learn one beforehand.

After the Commander had finished, they all clapped. And then, one after the other, all the creatures who weren't here for the first time, recited a poem. The Oracle was impressed. But maybe it was only fair. They all came here, to eat and drink and have fun at the Maiden's house, they could at least do this for her. And from the way the Queen of Ice smiled at everyone who stood in front of the tree, she liked it very much.

She inspired them all to be better, to do better, to think about others, too, and not only about themselves. She truly was the middle of a net of fates and she constantly kept influencing all these fates connected to her. Without even trying to. She'd probably never told anyone 'learn a poem for me'. She liked it, enjoyed it, and so everyone did it. To please her, to see her smile. Without her asking for it. And with such a tiny thing, their fates changed. Into something better. Because when Rylai smiled at them, they all felt happy and proud. And these feelings would get them through the next year. With a spring to their steps and joy in their hearts. The Oracle could see it, could see how making one tiny human female happy and receiving her smile changed their futures into something better.

It seemed they were finished with the poems and the Crystal Maiden just wanted to say something, when the Phantom Assassin next to Nerif stood up. The Oracle stared at her. She knew a poem? For Christmas? But obviously she did. He stared at her like an idiot, but couldn't help it. After all this time he had known her, she still amazed him. And when she was back by his side, he kissed her. "You are amazing." He whispered the words against her lips, then kissed her again. She wasn't one for open affection, and normally the Oracle wasn't, either. But today was a special day. And it, this, just required some open affection.

For a moment, Mortred smiled against his lips. "Thank you."

"I thank everyone for reciting a poem." The Crystal Maiden had stood up, a bright smile on her face and her eyes sparkling in joy. "And now, as you all know, it is time for the presents! They all have a name on them, please don't shove and push when you start looking for yours. Merry Christmas!"

The Oracle watched as everyone got up and began to search for their presents. Then he watched as they unwrapped them. Mortred got hers and brought him his, too. Inside were a woollen scarf and hat. Everyone had gotten the same, though the colours varied. Mortred got dark green, laced with black and grey. Nerif got blue, almost turquoise, with green and the tiniest threads of pink and gold. He liked it. It wasn't an overly big or spectacular present, but considering that the colours of the scarf and the hat everyone held in their hands suited them individually, Rylai had indeed put thought into it.

Many of the creatures put the scarf and the hat on, trying it on. It was rather soft and when Nerif put the scarf around his neck, he found that it was extremely warm.

Some creatures went to Rylai, hugged her and some gave her a present in return. Mortred had already done that at their arrival and now the Oracle was glad she had thought of it.

And then, as the last activity on this evening, thy Crystal Maiden took them all ice skating on the frozen lake around her castle. She actually had a room full of skates, in every size. Not that the Oracle needed any, with him floating above the ground.

The sky above them was dark but, as if on cue, when they were all outside, it began to shimmer in multiple colours. These were the northern lights and they illuminated the sky in purple and turquoise and blue and green, giving them enough light to skate until deep into the night. It felt magical, being underneath the colourful sky, sliding over the ice with everyone wearing their new scarfs and hats.

One after the other went back inside, some directly to bed, some gathered in front of the tree again to talk some more and have a midnight snack.

Eventually Mortred came over and took Nerif's hand. She led him to their room where she kissed him, soft and filled with love. The northern lights continued to dance over the sky throughout the night, bathing the room in their soft glow, making the rest of the night as magical as it had been till then. Only when the lights stopped did Nerif and Mortred fall asleep.

* * *

"I miss Lina." Rylai was cuddled close to Tresdin in bed. They had been up almost all night, had made sure that everyone had a bed to sleep in, that everyone had enough food, that no one was forgotten outside.

It had been a wonderful day and a wonderful night. The only thing missing was her sister.

Tresdin hugged her closer. "I know. One day you'll get everything sorted out. I'm sure of it. And then you'll celebrate Christmas together again."

The Maiden sighed. "I hope so. She drove me crazy, day after day, but now I just miss her. Especially on Christmas. One of the presents underneath the tree every year is for her but I'm too afraid of getting rebuked to invite her." She closed her eyes, simply enjoying lying here, feeling safe in the embrace of the Legion Commander. "I'll visit her, one day." She sighed again, tired.

A soft kiss on her temple. Warm hands stroking over her back, up and down, reassuring. "I'm sure you will. And I'm sure everything will work out. It was a wonderful Christmas party, by the way. And thank you for the present."

Rylai propped her upper body up on Tresdin's chest and looked down at her. "Thank you. And thank you for helping me every year."

The northern lights made the Commander's features appear softer than usual. Her skin darker than it actually was. Rylai was sleepy, but looking at Tresdin now, with her smiling back at the Maiden, her sleepiness was replaced by a slightly drowsy arousal. The way Tresdin's smile changed, she knew it. She pulled Rylai down into a kiss. "Happy Christmas, my Queen of Ice."

It was a happy Christmas.

Rylai relaxed into Tresdin's embrace, glad she had such a strong female by her side.

* * *

Slithice hummed Christmas songs all night long. The tunes were stuck in her head and, with a smile on her face, she kept repeating them over and over. She had been on the ice, like everyone else, but had gone back inside as one of the first. It was just too cold though it had been fun. She had talked with some of the others before she had gone to bed rather early. She had stared at the sky for a long time before falling asleep.

On the next morning, she said her goodbye to everyone who was already up, and then she left. It had been the best Christmas after she had been forced to leave her family and friends. And she had a lead on the stolen treasure, though it only was a strange prophecy from a strange prophet. It was something and she was on her way to start it.

As she slithered through the deep snow, her new scarf and hat kept her warmer than she had expected it would and she still hummed a Christmas song. And she was smiling. She looked back at the breath-taking ice castle, now below her, in the middle of a frozen lake, sparkling in the early midday sun.

She was more motivated than she had been for a long time to find the stolen treasure. And for the first time she was positive that she'd find it. To come here had been good for her. The Naga Siren was happy.


End file.
